Voyage d'étude houleux
by Daniel Sanzo
Summary: Quand le vieux cinglé des citron décide spontanément d'envoyer la 5ème année dans le monde moldu sans baguette et sans magie pour un soit disant voyage d'étude expérimental, c'est la panique à Poudlard. Adieu intimité, aux orties la belle vie avec la magie...
1. Chapter 1

**Voyage d'étude houleux**

Chapitre 1

Le vieux barbu blanc de Poudlard toqua trois fois contre la porte et pénétra sans autorisation dans le cours de potion des cinquièmes années. Le professeur Snape qui était en train de traumatiser à vie un nouvel élève de Griffondor, fraîchement transféré de Beauxbâtons, se retourna à son entrée. Il le fusilla du regard pour l'avoir interrompu dans sa tirade.

\- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas en plein milieu d'un cours mon cher Severus ? osa s'excuser le directeur en souriant.

\- Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous ! ironisa l'homme en noir.

Si les élèves furent soulagés de cette visite surprise, le professeur quant à lui fut plutôt sceptique. Severus se demandait quelle idée tordue avait encore trouvé ce vieux citronné pour qu'une lueur aussi pétillante brille dans ses yeux.

\- Mes chers élèves, j'ai une grande annonce à vous faire !

La lueur malicieuse de ses iris s'intensifia.

\- Avec les merveilleuses propositions de certains de vos professeurs ainsi que le surplus de connaissance que vous pourriez en tirer, j'ai décidé qu'exceptionnellement, la classe de cinquième année partira en voyage d'étude dans le monde moldu.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout…

Severus craint le pire.

\- Ce sera le professeur Snape et le professeur Lupin qui seront en charge de vous durant toute la semaine de votre séjour… Et pour que vous puissiez vous épanouir dans n'importe quelle circonstance, vos baguettes vous seront confisquées à votre départ.

Stupéfaction générale pour toutes les personnes de la pièce ; même le maître des potions, d'habitude imperturbable et de marbre, grimaça légèrement sous le choc. Presque toute la classe protesta dans un vacarme monstre. Certains gémissaient déjà de désespoir tandis que d'autres se lamentaient sur leur sort.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tant de chichi pour une simple histoire de baguette ! Personne ne va mourir pendant une semaine sans magie !

\- Parle pour toi 'Mione ! Je te rappelle que la majorité des élèves à Poudlard sont nés sang pur et qu'ils ont été toute leur vie initiés à la baguette vu qu'ils exècrent le monde moldu ! remarqua intelligemment Ron pour une fois.

\- D'où le voyage d'étude hors du monde sorcier Ron ! contre-attaqua la brune.

\- Hum ?

\- T'es vraiment bête ou quoi ? Le Professeur Dumbeldore a dit que c'était pour nous adapter à n'importe quelle situation !

\- N'empêche !

\- Tu en dis quoi Harry ? demanda Hermione en se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

Le jeune rouge et or ne répondit pas, le regard trop obnubilé par la silhouette noire devant lui.

\- Harry !

\- Hum ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? sursauta-t-il.

\- On est en train de débattre des biens faits d'un nouvel air !

\- En gros, elle te demande ton avis sur ce fameux voyage d'étude ! déduit Ron.

\- Bof, j'ai l'habitude. Ça ne fera aucune différence pour moi !

\- Ouaip !

Les sourcils de mademoiselle-je-suis-perspicace se froncèrent en voyant les jouent rouge de son ami.

\- Pourquoi tu fixais Snape comme ça ? interrogea-t-elle perplexe.

Le brun s'empressa de trouver une excuse bidon pour ne pas se faire griller. Il n'allait quand même pas avouer qu'il était en train d'admirer la prestance du Mangemort et de loucher sur son corps.

\- Snape euh… il… Regardez ! On dirait que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à désapprouver l'idée de Dumbeldore.

Ses deux amis observèrent leur professeur à leur tour et constata qu'effectivement celui-ci avait les lèvres serrées ainsi que le regard prêt à tuer. C'est sûr que le reste du cours allait être un enfer pour chacun d'entre eux. Alerté par ses instincts d'espion, Severus remit son masque de glace. Le directeur remercia les élèves dans leur brouhaha et sortit de la pièce. Instantanément, la salle se tut, attendant anxieusement la sentence mais aussi la retombée de la colère noire du professeur, tombé sur leurs pauvres personnes. Alors que Severus allait déverser son venin, le vieux barbu remontra le bout de son nez dans l'embrassure de la porte.

\- Ah ! J'ai failli oublier, vous partez demain à l'aurore les enfants !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Contrairement à leur habitude, qui surprit quelque peu le maitre des potions, la classe se vida lentement. Aucun de ses élèves ne s'empressait de ranger ses affaires en vue de la grande expérience qui les attendait tous le lendemain. A son plus grand soulagement, la pièce se vida enfin sur le dernier retardataire, à qui il adressa un micro sourire.

\- La chauve-souris a plutôt été sympa non ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi retirer 50 points à Griffondor est censé être de la sympathie ? fulmina la brune. Tu as une drôle conception de la gratitude Ron !

\- Avoue que ça aurait été pire !

\- Hum… je dois admettre que compte tenue de la situation dans laquelle le Professeur Dumbeldore l'a mis, je m'étonne un peu de sa réaction, admit pensivement Hermione.

Le trio grimpa les escaliers menant à leur salle commune et se séparèrent. Hermione partit se changer dans son dortoir tandis que les deux garçons rejoignirent leur quartier. Le rouquin enleva sa robe et la troqua contre une veste légère. Harry, de son côté, commença extirper ses vêtements de son armoire afin de les caser dans sa malle.

\- Tu es sûr Harry que tu ne veux pas nous accompagner à Pré-au-lard pour t'équiper contre la vie sauvage qui nous attend demain ? demanda Ron sur le pas de la porte.

\- Ouais, t'inquiètes ! J'ai grandi dans _ce_ monde _sauvage_ ! répondit-t-il.

\- C'est comme tu veux mec !

Le jeune Griffondor boucla en quelques minutes sa valise. Par la fenêtre du dortoir, Harry aperçut une petite foule se hâter vers la ville voisine. Il aurait bien aimé faire quelques emplettes avec eux mais son emploi du temps était déjà bouclé.

Dans les couloirs, il rencontra Lavande qui se dépêchait de rattraper les autres.

\- Oh Harry, tu ne vas pas aller faire tes courses ? s'étonna la Griffondor.

\- Pas le temps ! J'ai mes valises à faire ! mentit le brun.

\- Et tu te diriges vers les cachots ?

\- Euh… Je l'ai oublié là-bas ! Voilà, j'ai oublié ma baguette en classe !

Lavande n'en demanda pas davantage et s'excusa au près de lui afin de rejoindre ses amis. Harry soupira et continua sa route tranquillement, dépassant leur salle de potion pour une porte assez éloignée. Le serpent de marbre qui gardait l'entrée exigea le mot de passe, intimidant le visiteur en faisant briller insolemment ses yeux de verre ainsi que les crocs saillants.

\- Mot de passssse… !?

\- _Impertinent Griffondor aux yeux émeraude sublimes_ !

Le serpent géant lui ouvrit et Harry caressa doucement la peau écailleuse mais extrêmement lisse de son cou. Le reptile siffla de bonheur tout en mordillant gentiment les doigts qui le cajolaient.

\- Je pense que tu l'as assez caressé pour le reste de l'éternité ! grinça une voix grave de l'intérieur.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

La suite la semaine prochaine...


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3

Bonne lecture et j'espère vous allez aimer !

Chapitre 3

\- Occupe-toi de tes potions le Mangemort ! cracha véhément le serpent, furieux d'être dérangé en pleine séance de gâterie. Moi, je ne t'interromps jamais quand tu lui fais sa fête à son petit serpent !

Harry sentit un énorme malaise l'envahir. Il n'avait spécialement envi de se taper la discute sur ses ébats avec Severus sous la couette. Et en prime sur le pas de la porte de celui-ci où n'importe qui, passant dans les couloirs, pouvait entendre par mégarde la conversation. Harry caressa alors une dernière fois le menton du serpent et referma la porte derrière lui. Ni une ni deux, son amant le plaqua contre le mur d'entrée pour l'embrasser fougueusement. C'était une manière propre à Severus de lui rappeler qu'il était son unique possesseur et exploiteur. Harry ne put donc rien faire que de répondre avec plaisir au baiser vorace et dominateur de son compagnon.

\- Alors petit Griffondor de malheur, on me provoque ?

\- Hein ? s'hébéta ledit Griffondor au ton dangereusement mielleux qu'il percevait dans les murmures au creux de son oreille.

\- Ne joue pas les innocents ! Si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu m'aurais trompé avec ce vil gardien de porte !

Harry pouffa de rire dans le cou de son amant. C'est vrai qu'il aimait bien jouer avec le grand serpent en marbre mais de là à ce que l'aîné l'imagine en train de faire des trucs avec, le sidérait.

\- Je sors peut être avec le roi des chauves-souris mais je ne suis pas zoophile au point de te tromper avec un serpent ! Idiot.

Severus marqua un énième suçon sur sa jugulaire avant de répliquer sévèrement.

\- N'oublie que tu es le compagnon d'un des principaux descendants de Salazar qui avait les pouvoirs de prendre l'aspect d'un royal serpent intrépide !

\- Et alors ? s'étonna le plus jeune.

\- Et alors ?...

Le professeur de potion jeta à terre les vêtements du brun d'un coup de sort informulé et se lécha les lèvres devant la sublime nudité de son élève.

\- Et alors… techniquement tu sors avec l'animal le plus perfide de toute la planète… c'est-à-dire moi.

Dans son délire et sa luxure, Harry remarqua à peine le deuxième appendice qui poussait en dessous des bourses de son amant.

SH#SH#SH#SH#SH

La suite la semaine prochaine. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou des questions !


End file.
